infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The West Quadrant
The West Quad.png The West Quadrant is the loosely claimed capital city of the Kingdoms as well as one of the largest and most modern cities in the world, with a population of millions. Located on the shores of Leviathan Bay, it is built upon what was once the territory of a Tengu colony and was founded by a Daiyokai named "Levi" after the conclusion of the Five Thousand Year War as a haven for aristocrats and megalomaniacs looking for the material values of life. Being a modern urban center, the West Quadrant boasts significant high-rise development as well as the widespread use of automobiles, motorcycles, and airships, along with other smaller gear powered devices that make life "easier" than the common man who still believes in messenger pigeons and speaking stones. The Quadrant is home to a variety of iconic landmarks. These include a monumental statue of a Dragon, a spacious city park, many suspension bridges, and skyscrapers. The police force utilizes Restriction Chi for civil law enforcement. Martial arts and Fight Clubs are the city's most popular form of sporting, along with steam robot gladiators. In contrast to the other major cities of the world, this quadrant is a true metropolitan urban center. The city has developed the architectural and technological sophistication to construct taller buildings, resulting in significant high-rise development. Stylistically, the city generally incorporates traditional ornamentation with far more advanced structural techniques, such as the design of City Hall and the Entertainment/event centers. Despite this, there are still landmarks built entirely in a traditional style, such as Buddist Temples and Demon God Monasteries. Beneath the city there lies an extensive tunnel network, which is rarely patrolled. Downtown The bustling center of the city, downtown, is reminiscent of all the different elemental bending traditions in both its architecture and its population. In downtown West Quadrant, tall, well-crafted buildings line the cobblestone streets, and a railroad track sits elevated above the roadway, offering transportation to those wishing to explore the city. This sector is representative of a cultural melting pot of shops and stands featuring goods from all three nations. It is the political, economic, and cultural center of the area, protected by a massive police presence operating from their headquarters and airships. Despite this security, downtown suffers from organized crime as much as the remainder of the demonic individuals who live there. Gangs run amok here, and trouble is never far. Even in the land of demons, order is still a thing and it is not some savage land with unsavory principles. City Park Located in the city's central peninsula, City Park is landscaped with small hills, deciduous trees shading impeccably kept grass, and fine stone arch bridges. Due to the poverty of a large number of West Quadrant citizens, the city park has also become a place popular with vagabonds and homeless. Fishing in the ponds here is strictly prohibited by the park officials, who patrol it to ensure that all civilians abide by this rule. It is a beautiful area to visit even with such disdained demonic taste and taints to it. There have been unnoted robberies in this area, however. Demon on Demon violence is a common thing. Category:Information Category:Location